The Land Before Time XIV:Ponies of Prehistory
by Laci the Hunter
Summary: This is my first story.When Twilight and the pony gang,along with Spike end up in prehistoric Earth,in the Great Valley more exactly,things get a little bit complicated.But when they find out that the dreaded queen Chrysalis and her army of Changelings also arrive in the Great Valley with a perpouse to find a legendary artefact they must join forces with Littlefoot and his gang.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**The Land Before Time XIV:Ponies of Prehistory**

Chapter I:Prologue

Our world has been in existence for countless centuries and although it may seem unchanged it's inhabitants did in fact go through many evolutionary changes over the plants and animals kept evolving until they turned into the greatest creatures ever to rule this great blue world:the great giants ruled our world for millions of years,and just like us humans they had they're one stories about they're world and everything else beyond thought they were only legends,but others believed in what they probably didn't know is that there are other worlds beyond there' what the dinosaurs of the Great Valley didn't know is that 1 of these worlds was about to meet there's.


	2. Chapter 2 A new spell

**Chapter II:A new spell**

_Equestria year 1001 of Celestias rain_

In the town of Ponyville, in her tree-like library house, the purple unicorn called Twilight Sparkle had just finished her breakfast and was just about to read 1 of the many books she had, when all of a sudden:

-Twilight! Look what I've found!-said a young purple dragon rushing up to her. The young dragon just happens to be Spike, Twilight's nr.1 assistant.

The calling was so sudden that it scared Twilight and jumped up a bit and fell on the flour. After she got up she turned her attention to Spike who surprisingly was carrying some strange looking book under his arm. With a frown on her face she then spoke after a few seconds:

-Spike! You almost gave me a heart attack!-said the unicorn, in a rather angry tone.

-Sorry Twilight. I just wanted to show you something which I found.-replied the dragon.

-Oh, all right, just don't do that again.-said Twilight in a much more calm tone.-Now let's see what you've found.

The young dragon showed Twilight an unusual dark-purple book with a very weird symbol on it's cover. The symbol looked like some sort of pot without a bottom. Only the lines were drawen down and on the top, left, inner corner of the drawing a line seem to have curved, like a cameleon's tail.

Twilight used her levitation spell to pull to book closer to her and get a closer look at it. When she opened it she could tell amedietly that the book was really old, if not ancient. After examining the book carefully for 1 hole minute she finally spoke:

-Spike, where did you find this?-asked the unicorn with a confusion-I never knew I had this book.

-Me neither.-replied the purple dragon-I just found it lying on the flour on the balcony, outside.

-You found this in the balcony?-asked Twilight now even more confused

-Yeah. Right this morning.-Spike answered-I know, right? It's really weird to find a book outside.

-Did you take this somehow from the Starswirled the Bearded wing the last time we where there and just hid it away for some raison.-asked Twilight, in a suspicion tone narrowing one eye.

-No! I didn't take anything from there, I swear!-Spike answered, starting to panic a bit-Besides what would I do with a book like that?

-Hmm, good point.-said Twilight believing her assistants words.

After there little chat Twilight opened the book once again, this time trying to read she did she found out that it's not possible. The problem was that the text was written in an unknown language with some very odd letters. After two minutes Twilight spoke once again:

-I can't make anything out of this.-said the purple unicorn in a disapointed tone-Although it has some really weird drawings it's not enugh.

-Well…don't you have some sort of spell that can transleited for you?-asked Spike, trying to help Twilight figure out something.

-I think I do.-said the unicorn thing for a few seconds-But it'll take time for me to find it.

-Then I'll help you find!-exclaimed Spike proudly.

-Thanks Spike.-replied Twilight.

With that she put that old book on to her desk and she along with her assistant went of to search for the translecion spell. Little did they know that this unknown spell book was to change there view of the universe for ever.

(**I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The Land Before Time or the Skyrim objects. They all belong to there rightfull owners.**)


	3. Chapter 3 A dream and a flying rock

**Chapter III:A dream and a flying rock**

_Earth 65 million years BC_

It was night time in the Great Valley and at an Apatosaurus nesting area two elder Apatosauruses were sleeping along with there grandson, Littlefoot. While Grandma and Grandpa longneck were sleeping well Littlefoot was having a very unusual dream:

_Littlefoot was standing in an open area of the Great Valley and everything seemed to be fine .But the slowly the was being covered by dark, menesing clouds, while the ground was changing it's color into an odd green (the kind of green seen in necromancer slime).Suddenly Littlefoot heard his friends screaming in terror. After a few short seconds he saw them running towards them while being chased by darkness and what looked like and army of evil creatures in the darkness, but Littlefoot could only see there creepy green eyes. After a few seconds the darkness consumed Littlefoots friends and kept on rushing towards him .Suddenly the darkness cloud stopped, surrounding Littlefoot in a small circle .The young dinosaur then suddenly herd someone laughing. He could tell emedietly after hearing that it was a woman but she sounded evil, very evil. After a few seconds the little sauropod saw a pair of large ,menesing, green and almost green eyes flowting above him. Then they suddenly began to aproche Littlefoot and so he screamed and then woke up._

After he woke up he could tell that this wasn't an ordinary dream. He then looked down and saw a large shadow and when he turned around and saw his grandfather leanig his head down to him. Littlefoot then began to speak:

-Oh grandpa, it's you.-said Littlefoot, slightly panting.

-Yes Littlefoot ,it's me.-said Littlefoot's grandfather-What happened? Did you have another scary sleep story?

-Yeah, I did but this one was really strange. I saw this big darkness cloud everywhere and it got my friends and then I heard someone laughing evilly and then I saw this scary green eyes and-he couldn't finish his explanation because then his grandfather spoke.

-Littlefoot calm down, it was just a sleep story, nothing more.-said Grandpa longneck seeing that his grandson began to panic as he kept explaining.

-But it looked so real.-said Littlefoot, now calmed down.

After there little chat Grandpa longneck went back to sleep and Littlefoot was about to as well, after excepting that what he saw was just a bad dream, but then…

As Littlefoot was about to put his head down to sleep he suddenly heard something in the sky that sounded like a small meteor. But as he looked up, behind him he saw a very unusual orb-like object falling from the sky. It looked almost exactly like the so called Stone of Cold Fire, only this one glowed with a much brighter blue color, almost cyan blue ,the fires at least ,the body though had an odd blackish color. After a few seconds Litllefoot saw the most strangest thing in his life: the meteor did an unusual, almost a 40 degree angle, after flying in a straight line, across the Valley. It fell straight into the center of the Valley and after it fell the place were it landed began to glow in a cyan color.

Littlefoot just sat there with wide eyes and an opened mouth. If he could see himself then he'd really break into a big laugh. He then shook his head and snapped out of it. He was thinking of waiking up his grandparents to show them the eare glow, but then he also thought they may not believe him. So he just put his head down and fell asleep. He would then talk to his friends about this in the morning, hoping that at least they would believe him.


	4. Chapter 4 The Journey begins

**Chapter IV:The journey begins**

_Equestria year 1001 of Celestia's rain_

After 24 hours of intense examining and studying Twilight Sparkle finally decoded the strange purple books weird writing. Spike of course being worried about his friend decided to go to her and try to talk to Twilight and said:

-Twilight, when are you going to put that book down already?-he asked with concern –You've been up even all night and don't tell me that you're not tired cause I can see that you can almost keep you're eyes open.

The unicorn realizing that she turned to her left and looked down to her faithful dragon friend. After a moment of silence she finally spoke:

-It's ok Spike, really.-she said in a calm, tone-And you don't have to worry about me cause I've finally figured it out.

Having said that she used her telekenisis magic to make it flote in front of her as she started to walk away from her desk and down to the library. Spike of course followed her. When they got out of there room she was about to speak when all of a sudden:

*KNOCK*

*KNOCK*

*KNOCK*

It came from the door and Spike, as usual, went there and answered it. As he opened the wooden door he saw 5 familiar faces greeting him outside: Applejack, Rainbow Dash ,Rarity, Fluttershy and of course Pinkie Pie. Spike then opened the door even more so that the 5 equins can enter. When they did they crowded there friend Twilight and began asking a lot of questions. Some like: Are you al right? How long have you stood up? When did you rest the last time? and so on and so on. Twilight couldn't answer all of the questions but she did say something else indeed:

-Girls ,it's alright I'm ok.-she said it calming her friends down-I stood up all night because I was trying to decode the writing in this book here.-she showed them the old purple book with the strange symbol on it's cover and she spoke again-But I finally managed do figure it out.

-Wait, now, hold on a second!-Applejack exclaimed with a rather angryish tone-You mean you stood up all night just to figure what this shabby old book says?!

-Well, yeah.-Twilight said trying to crack a smile to her angry friend.

-Oh, come on Twilight-Rainbow Dash began-you can't just sit up all night starring at some book! Besides how hard can it be to read anyway? Give me that!-she then took the book from her friend and then opened it. To her surprise Twilight was right, she could only understand the drawing but not the words.

-You were saying Rainbow?-Twilight asked in a rather annoyed tone her flying friend. RD then handed the book back to Twilight who then spoke again-OK now listen I just about to read this but then you guys showed up and…

-Oh, uhm…sorry about that-said Fluttershy in her own shy way.

-It's okay Fluttershy.-said Twilight in reashouring tone-But I guess now that you're all here I guess I could reveal it to you now.

-Well let's here it then darling.-said Rarity, a bit excited.

-Yeah Twilight let's here it then!-Pinkie Pie exclaimed in her own super excited way.

-Alright then, if you all insist.-said Twilight and then she opened the book to the beginning.

-Ahem, "From the earth of the fourth era-Twilight began reading it,in the translated version. Spike meanwhile joined in as Twilight continued-rise the ashes of the times past ours. From these ashes shell rise the true world from the past and reveal our home before our existence .By the power and will of Talos and the divines I besitch you, open the door to our past lives and let us witness it's grandour."-Twilight stopped reading because whatever it was there was no more of it.

-Okay…sooo….what the heck was that?-asked Rainbow Dash in a confusing maner.

-I don't know.-Twilight answered with just as much confusion-But I think it's some kind of enchantment.

-An enchantment for what?-Spike asked and all he got was a shrug by everypony present in the room.

After a brief moment of silence everyone began to suddenly feel a strange briese swirling around them. Then strange strings of light began to appear and they seemed to surround the 7 present beings. Pretty soon the winds began to get even bigger and the lights brighter. Before anyone could say anything Twilight suddenly spoke up:

-Quick, everypony, hold on to yourselfs!-she exclaimed real loudly.

Everyone gathered up in a pile as the mysterious light grew even brighter. Then they all closed there eyes as the light reeched it's heist point and in a slightly brief zap of light the group vanished, without a traise.

_**To be continued**_


	5. Chapter 5 Discovery and arrivel

**Chapter V:Discovery and arrival**

_Earth 65 million years BC_

After last nights weird show Littlefoot could hardly wake up at sun rise, do to some lack of sleep. When he did he went to have his breakfast while thinking about how to explain to his friends about what he saw last night. After an hour or so he went to his friends who were playing a game of there own at the river. Once there the young sauropod began:

-Hi guys.-he began with a slitly nervous expression on his face-Uhm…so listen I want to tell you guys something.

-What is it Littlefoot?-Ducky asked with concern to her friend.

-Well…you see I saw something weird last night.-he continued still a bit nervous.

-Well then tell us already, don't be so shy.-Cera stated in her own, usual triceratops way.

-OK. Ahem, I saw a really weird flying rock last night.-Littlefoot finally spit it out.

-Uhm…What you mean 'weird'?-asked Petrie though he knew he was going to regret asking.

-Well it looked almost like that blue flying rock that came before. Only this one was different.-the others were just listening without asking a question yet-The rock itself was sort of black, the fire around it was a lighter blue then before and before it reached the other side of the valley it made a sudden turn and fell right in the center of the valley.

At his last statement the others just stared at him with wide, confused eyes. After a hole minute of silence Ruby the oviraptor finally broke the silence:

-Uhm…are you sure it wasn't just a sleep story, Littlefoot? Couse sleep stories often show you weird things like that.

-No! It wasn't a sleep story!-the young sauropod exclaimed starting to get a bit upset-Look I can even show you guys the rock itself, if you don't believe me. It's right here in the valley!

-Oh yeah? Then how come we didn't see it?-Cera asked once again in her own rough way.

-Uh, I don't know. But I know what I saw and I'll even prove it to you guys. Come on!

Having say that last statement Littlefoot lead his friends to the center of the Great Valley. While he was walking he noticed that none of the adults seem to be acting all concerned or worried that a weird rock just fell of the sky last night. It's as if Littlefoot the only one who saw it happening.

Finally they reached the center of the valley but they found something really surprising: there was absolutely nothing there. No crater. no scourge marks, not even that strange light that came out of it when it landed. With the exception of everyone els Littlefoot was really surprised and shocked. Suddenly Cera broke the silence:

-So where is the Stone of Cold Fire of you'res?

-I…I don't know.-Littlefoot started, not knowing of course what's going on-But I swar I saw that fall right over…

He couldn't finish his sentence because as he walked to the 'crash spot' he suddenly felt something strange. Like something beneath the ground had been sending electric shocks up into his body. And he also saw flash images of a weird object which he can't clearly describe. He remained silent and still for a minute until:

-Uh…Littlefoot. Are you ok?-asked Chomper, the gangs friendly Tyrannosaur.

-I don't know Chomper. I just felt something weird a moment ago.-Littlefoot answered reashouring his rex friend.

-Just face it Littlefoot. That thing which you saw last night was nothing more then a sleep story.-Cera suddenly interveened as always.-Now come on, we're waisting time just standing around here and doing nothing.

-Ok Cera, let's go and play.-said Littlefoot ultimately dropping his little least for now.

A few hours later, after the gang was way far away from the site something did happen. Suddenly a small spark appeared and began to sizzle and shouting out some kind of star dust. A second later it began to grow bigger ,and bigger until it became a small orb of purple light. Then in just a single flash the orb disappeared revealing 7 strange creatures from which only one was a reptile while the others where hooved and covered with colorfull fuzz. Two of them had wings, two more of them had a single horn on there foreheads and the last to didn't have wings nor horns. Suddenly one of them, the purple, reptilian one to be specific, began to talk:

-Uhm…Twilight? What just happened?


	6. Chapter 6 New and strange creatures

**Chapter VI:New and strange creatures**

_Earth Great Valley 65 million years BC_

Twilight and her friends slowly opened there eyes as soon as they found out that they landed somewhere. When there eyes were completli lit they just stared at the magnificent, and in the same time disturbingly weird, scenery. Soon they all stood up and as usual Rainbow Dash emeadetly took to the aer and started hovering above her friends. After a few minutes of silents Applejack finally managed to speak:

-Uh…Twilight?-she asked as she was still staring at the scene.

-Yeah?-the unicorn answered the same way as AJ asked.

-Were in Equestria are we?-AJ asked once again.

-If we're even in Equestria.-Rarity added showing sins of comcern.

-What? What are you talking about Rarity? Of course we're still in Equestria!-Rainbow Dash exclaimed, flying straight in front of her fashionista friend.

-I'm not so sure Rainbow.-Twilight added-I've never this part of Equestria before. Not even princess Celestia told me about this place.

-Uhm…girls?-Fluttershy..

-Are you nuts Twilight? Then where do you suppose we are?-Rainbow Dash

-Girls.-Fluttershy

-I don't know. But maybe if I…-Twilight began but was interrupted.

-GIRLS!-Fluttershy yelled right out of her lungs.

-What?-everypony

-Uhm…sorry about that, but look over here.-Fluttershy.

The others went to the place were Fluttershy was and then looked into the direction which she pointed. And then they saw probably the most incredibil thing ever: they saw herds of giant lizard-like reptiles going about there ever day lives. Some really big, about as big as a normal Ponyville house and some were really gigantic. Thees gigantic ones had really long necks, much like some dragon found in Equestria, while the big ones,the ones who obviously weren't as big as the long necked ones, had al sorts of different features: spiked armors, domed heads, creasted heads, frilled heads with horns, duck bills, a flying one even swooped past the pony gang. While they were watching the scenery there minds where bursting with questions.1 was mainly the question of, what are these things? They all had to assume that they where some primitive dragons. But Spike knew that these animals where anything, but dragons. After a few minutes Fluttershy finally spoke up (actually she whispered):

-Uhm…girls what do we do now?

-I don't know.-Twilight answered-But whatever we do we can't go anywhere near those…-she cloudn't finish couse Spike turned her head to one of the animals and surprisingly Pinkie was there to.

-Hi I'm Pinkie Pie. What's you're name?-she suddenly asked a duckbill which she stood in front of.

The duckbill suddenly got spooked and ran of screaming. The rest of the animals heard it to and began to panic and forming a stampeed. Rainbow Dash flew down and picked up her pink friend before she could get squashed. But as the animals began to run around Twilight could somehow her someone say 'Sharpteeth!'. She couldn't see anyone but when Rainbow Dash landed with Pinkie next them Twilight gestured to her friends to follow her. Spike had only taken a few steps when he noticed something to his left: the weird purple book was lying on the ground and he thought that maybe it would come in handy. So he picked it up and then rejoined the others.


	7. Chapter 7 New and strange creatures II

**Chapter VII:New and strange creatures part 2**

_Earth Great Valley 65 million years BC_

After two hours the entire Great Valley inhabitants have gathered at the Meeting Rock where they began to discus there current situation. The gang of course were, as always at the edge of the Meeting Rock and listening carefully, without the adults knowing they're there. When they began Grandpa Longneck, as always, was the first to speak and he called out the duckbill (or swimmer if you like),which just happens to be Ducky's mother, to tell them about the new creature she saw:

-Well, rather small, about as tall as Littlefoot,-she began-it was pink, it had some kind of fluff on it's head and instead of a tail, it had big blue eyes, and it talked.

-What did it say?-asked Grandpa Longneck with a bit of curiositie.

-It asked me my name .And that's when I ran of.

-Was it some kind of sharptooth?-asked Mr. Clubtail.

-Well no, I don't think so.

-Well I say we don't take our chances.-Mr. Treehorn suddenly spoke up.-Who knows how many of them are out there and how dangerous they could be.

Everybody began to chatter between them self some agreeing on Treehorns judgment. The Grandpa Longneck spoke up:

-Everyone please calm down! Let's not get carried away! We don't know for sure if these new creatures are dangerous at all. They were probably just wanted to talk to us and we must have misunderstood them.

-Well I say we stay away from them until we know more about them!-Treehorn said again in his own bossy way-And especially keep the children away from them!

Everyone seemed to agreed with him, even Grandpa and Grandma Longneck. But one Apatosaurus in particular didn't agree with him. Littlefoot snoke of with the others following. When they were far enough from the adults Cera just had to ask her sauropod friend:

-Littlefoot,where are you going?

-I'm going to go and find those creatures.-as he said that the others let out a gasp.

But Littlefoot, Cera's dad said not to go anywhere near them, no, no, no.-Ducky added with Spike nodding in agreement.

-Yeah, I know, but-Littlefoot began-I just thinking about observing them at a distance. You know finding out more about them.

-What?!-Cera asked a bit upset.

-Why not?-Littlefoot-We could find out a lot of things about them and then tell the grownups. Maybe we could even find out why they're here.

-But what if they dangerous?-Petrie

-Then we'll just run for it.-Littlefoot-Anyway we've seen a lot of new creatures before and got to know them. So I say we do the same here to.

There was a breaf moment of silence then Littlefoot spoke again:

-So what do you say?

-Oh, fine! But just at a distance.-Cera signed in deafeat and agreed on her friends plan.

-All right then let's go! Littlefoot exclaimed and led the way.


	8. Chapter 8 First impression

**Chapter VIII:First impression**

_Earth Great Valley 65 million years BC_

Twilight and her friends stopped in a nearby forest to rest after there run al the way here. They all laid down on there stomacks while Spike sate upright. Twilight meanwhile was just about to speak to Pinkie Pie:

-Pinkie what in the world where you thinking back there?!

-I just trying to talk to them silly.-Pinkie responded trying to crack a smile, but it was pretty hard since Twilight was looking really angry at her.

-But you could have gotten us killed out there!-Twilight almost yelled but stood up right in front her pink pony friend.

-Sorry.-Pinkie said pulling her head deep between her shoulders.

-Uhm ,how about you calm down sugercube-Applejack began to talk to Twilight-and let's come up with a new plan, shall we?

-I agree with Applejack,for once.-Rarity added, also trying to calm Twilight down-Arguing wont salve anything.

-Oh, all right.-Twilight sighed and continued calmly-Sorry I yelled at you Pinkie (Pinkie nodded her head with a smile back on her face).OK, so my guess is that now every one of those creatures know we're here. So I think that we should stay hidden for a while. After all we don't want to have any trouble her.

-Well ,I think that the trouble just found you freaks.-someone said it in a rather bullying tone.

Everypony could tell that it was a mail and they all turned to a tree right behind them (actually it was behind Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash).Then they saw 3 of the creatures aprouching them: the first one was walking on all fours and it had a turtle like armor on its back and spike coming out of its sides. The second one was taller and was grey in color, while the other two were green, it was walking on two legs ,it had flat teeth coming out of it's mouth and blunt claws. The third was the tallest ,it had some kind of duck bill with flat teeth coming out of it's upper jaw, it was waling on two legs as well and also had blunt claws and it also had a rather goofy look on it's face, much to Pinkies amusement. The grey one suddenly spoke:

-Well it looks like this isn't you're lucky day.

The ponies and dragon just stared at the revelation that these things can talk. After a brief moment of silence Twilight finally spoke:

-Wow. I can't believe it. Thees dragon things can talk.

-What?-the grey one spoke again in a rather angrier tone-We're not dragons you little things!

-Oh, sorry.-Twilight apologiesed.

-Hey! Are you the one who called us freaks a minute ago?!-Rainbow Dash asked the grey creature with an angry look on her face.

-Ha, so what? Freak.-the grey one responded teasing the Pegasus.

-Yeah. So what?-the for legged added and then looked and the duckbilled one, along with the grey one.

-Oo…uhm…yeah.-he said, clearly not paying any attention to what's going on

Rainbow Dash tried to lundg at the bullies but was stopped by Twilight's magic, who stepped forth and began to talk again:

-Sorry she's just doesn't like being insulted. Any way what's you're names. You do have names, right?

-Pff ,of course we have names.-the grey one began once again-I'm Hyp. This is Mutt-he pointed to the green duckbill-and this is Nod-he gestured his turtle like companion.

-Well ,nice meet you Hyp.-Twilight began, though she was a bit nervous considering that Hyp was taller and looked more meaner-I'm Twilight Sparkle and….

She couldn't finish couse Hyp started laughing right after she spoke her name.

-Ha, what kind of name is 'Twilight Sparkle'?-Hyp asked in a rather teasing manner

-Yeah.-said Mutt and Nod.

Everypony began to get nervous and angry as well, especially Rainbow Dash who was held down by her friend Applejack. Spike meanwhile remembered that a serton teenage dragon had the same kind of bully attitude.

-Cut it out Hyp!-someone said it and everyone suddenly turned to there left and saw a young creature with a long neck stepping out of the bush and looking very serious.

Then more young creatures came out and stood along side the long necked one. Hyp and his gang weren't surprised at all at this but the ponies and dragon were. Hyp then walked up to them began to talk once again:

-Oh yeah? And why should I?

-Becouse they're new around here and don't know how much big of a jerk you are!-a yellow, horned one then shouted at Hyp and this maid him angry.

-Please leave them alone Hyp.-said a small green duckbill who was on the back of a larger green creature-They probably don't even know who we are and would like to know by becoming friends with us, yep, yep, yep.

That idea hit Twilight, but Hyp started laughing a bit and then spoke again:

-Oh yeah? And what if I don't leave them alone, pipsqueecks?

-Then I'll do this, you jerk!-Rainbow Dash shouted and headbutted Hyp right at the bottom of his jaw causing him to fall on his back. After recovering from the blow he then shouted to Mutt and Nod:

-Well don't just stand there you idiots! Get her!

And then they both looked at Rainbow Dash who was ready to fight. Mutt, being right behind her was ready to knock her out, but his hand was caught by a vien. It was Applejack who caught Mutt by using a vien- lassow she maid earlier and now she was pulling Mutt to the side. Rainbow Dash heard Mutts grunts from behind her and amedietly turned and punched him in the face, almost knocking him over. He of course was still standing but was right next to Applejack, who kicked him in the stomack and then the head with her hind legs. Nod meanwhile bit Rainbow Dashes tail while she was distracted. But Spike went up behind him and blew some of his green magical fire at Nods butt causing him to scream in pain and releasing Rainbows tail. He then turned to Spike and was ready to hurt him, but Twilight's purple strike magic hit Nod at the side so hard that he flew to a small tree which was behind the friendly creatures and then fell down. Hyp stood up right behind the blue Pegasus and was about to grab her but before he could have the chance she turned and kicked him at the face causing him to spit on the ground. After the bullies recovered themselves and regrouped Hyp whipped his face, which had a big brouz on his left cheek, and then spoke:

-You freaks are going to pay for this! I swear! Come on!

They walked away in pain and then the ponies turned there attencion to the young creatures who just standing there and watching the fight.


	9. Chapter 9 New friends

**Chapter IX:New friends**

_Earth Great Valley 65 million years BC_

After the fight Twilight realized that there is no pint in keep themselves a secret anymore. So she walked up to the young creatures and started talking:

-Uhm, hello, my name is Twilight Sparkle. What's you're name?-she aked the mong necked one who was surprisingly taller then she was (but only a bit).

-Uh…my name is Littlefoot. I'm a longneck.-he answered, being a bit nervous.

-Littlefoot ,huh? That's a nice name. Though you do know that you don't have little feet ,right?-she said it and meant it to be a joke and it made Littlefoot giggle a bit. But then the horned one grunted a bit and it told Littlefoot to focus. He then spoke again:

-Um…sorry…ahem, this here is Cera and she's…

-A threehorn.-she interrupted her friend and stepped forth proudly, sticking her horn up.

-Uhm…who , exactly are ya showing of for?-Applejack asked her that, causing the others to break a little giggle.

Cera grunted again and made her friends to shut up, but the Applejack was still giggling until she finally stopped and said:

-Ahem sorry, but ah couldn't resist. My name is Applejack by the way.

-Ok well don't do that again!-Cera warned Applejack in rather angry tone.

-Hey nice insult by the way.-said Rainbow Dash, still hovering above everyone-That was really good when you said to that Hyp guy.

-Me impressed by you're fighting. No one ever fight bullies before.-said Petrie as he flew right in front of Rainbow Dash and began to cercle her a few times-It sure was fun.

-Thanks.-Rainbow said and slightly blushing a bit-I'm Rainbow Dash.

-Me Petrie.

Uhm...excuse me but you seem to talk a bit strange-Fluttershy said flying next to Petrie.

-Oh that is how Petrie always talks, it is, it is.-said Ducky to the shy Pegasus-Anyway my name is Ducky. What is you're name?

-My name's Fluttershy.-she responded.

-Nice to meat you Fluttershy yep, yep, yep.-Ducky replied.

Pinkie Pie then pounced to the group and asked Spike:

-Hi I'm Pinkie Pie. What's you're name?

-He is Spike. He cannot talk yet oh no, no, no. But he still says hi.-Ducky answered while her big little brother was munching on some grass.

-That's all right.-Pinkie said-A friend is still a friend.

-But you don't even know anything about Spike.-Ruby began-So how can you be friend with Spike so fast if you don't even know him?

-Well darling-Rarity started-Pinkie Pie here has a habit of becoming friends with strangers really quick. But you get used to it. My name is Rarity, by the way.

-Hello Rarity, Rarity hello.-Ruby began again-My name is Ruby, Ruby is my name.

-Uhm, sorry to interrupt-Spike began-but why do you repeat the same thing in the same sentence?

-Don't worry, you get used to it.-Chomper intervined-I'm Chomper, I'm a sharptooth but I'm friendly.-the young rex then noticed Spike's unmistakable fangs and added-Hey,are you a sharptooth to?

-Well…-Spike was a bit confused at the young rex's question but sort of figured it out-…I'm not one you're kind if that's what you mean. I'm a dragon.

Chomper and the dino gang all gave a confused look to the young dragon and then Twilight whispered something at Spike's ear:

-Spike they don't know what dragons ar. They probably never even seen one in there lives.

-Oh.-Spike realized and then explained to Chomper and the others-Well a dragon is like a big flying…sharptooth….that breathes fire.

The dino gang gave a big gasp at the nolige that a dragon is a flying, fire breathing sharptooth. A moment later Petrie then spoke:

-Flying sharptooth? THAT BREATHES FIRE?!

-Well yeah-Spike responded-but don't worry I'm a nice dragon.

-Well then it's nice to have a 'dragon' on our side.-Littlefoot said then giving a little chuckle.-Hey do you girls want to come and play with us?

-But Littlefoot, don't you remember what the grownups said?-Cera said looking really serious-They said that we have to stay away from these newcomers since they could be dangerous.

-Now wait a minute!-Rainbow Dash snapped flying right into Cera's face-We just saved you from those jerks, and now you think we're the bad guys?

-Well why not? You sure look weird enough for that.-Cera replied and that almost maid RD lundge at her if Littlefoot didn't step in between them.

-Cera.-he began-You get used to her. But really, come and play with us.

-Oh yes, yes, yes-Ducky added-it is always nice to play with new friends.

-Thanks guys-Twilight finally spoke-but we don't to atrackt to much attention to ourselves. After what happened earlier today I'm sure we made a weird impression to the others.

-Oh.-Littlefoot said, the smile on his face slowly fading away-Well then how about we introduce you to the grownups, or at least my grandparents, and then we can have a meeting tomorrow so that you can explain to them why you're here and who you are.

-Ah'm not so sure about that.-Applejack spoke up-Did ya see the way they reacted when Pinkie talked to them? Ah don't think we want to do that again.

-But…-before Littlefoot could finish it he and everyone else heard there parents calling for them.

-Come on Littlefoot, let's go.-Cera said as if giving an order

-But Cera what about Twilight and her friends?-Littlefoot replied, wandering where would Twilight and her friends would sleep for the night.

-Oh don't worry Littlefoot-the purple unicorn began-we'll be fine right here.

-Hey, why don't sleep with me and Ruby in the Secret Caverns?-Chomper asked with Ruby nodding in agreement.

The ponies all thought about it for a while. Well, all except for Rarity who would say her answer emediatly, which would be 'no'. But then Twilight spoke again:

-Well…alright then.-she said with the others nodding-But only for tonight.

-Okay-Chomper and Ruby said it together.

While the others split up and the ponies went to the caves Litllefoot still though that it might be a good idea to tell her grandparents about his new he got to the nest his grandparents were still waiting for him so then he though that this could the oportunitie:

-Uhm, Grandma, Grandpa? There's something I whant to tell you.

-Of course Littlefoot. What is it?-His Grandpa replied.

Then Littlefoot began to explain and after he finished his grandparents then decided to hold a gathering at Council Rock tomorrow, just what Littlefoot was hoping for.


	10. Chapter 10 Dark arrivel

**Chapter X:Dark arrivel**

_Earth Mysterious Beyond 65 million years BC_

Far away in the Mysterious Beyond a gang of Velociraptors were taking a nap after eating there last meal. They were five of them from which one was biting on a bone instead of sleeping. Then something from the corner of it's eye cought it's atencion. It was a little green light that was about the size of the raptors eye and it was also flickering.

Then the little light began to sizzle all of a sudden and shoot little star dust out of it. This of course scared the raptor and it jump to the side a bit and give a low shriek. This of course woke the others up as well and as they did they aproched the strange light and started circling it. Then the lead raptor, who had a skar going thro his right eye and it's left sickle claw was broken, went right up to this light and looked at it closely to figure out what it is.

Then suddenly the light began to grow and form a big, green orb of light, forcing the raptors to back away. The light just seemed to not stop growing, but when it became about as big as a Ceratosaurus it then exploded, revealing a gang of weird, black, flying, four legged, fanged creatures just standing or hovering in one place. The one in the middle, which was a lot bigger then the rest then suddenly opened her eyes and then made an evil laugh. The lead raptor wasn't amused at this point and was clenching it's teeth at the tall creature. She then looked down at the dinosaurs and in a blink the lead raptor suddenly jumped at the creature. It was aiming at the creatures throught, having his hands and feet placed in the front and his claws ready to stab her. Then she lowered her creepy looking horn and shot a flash of green light to the leaping raptor causing it to fly into the opposite direction and land a few feet away from it's pack. The other dinosaurs looked in horror at what just happened.

Then all of a sudden the smaller creatures started attacking the, stabbing there fangs into the raptors bodies. The tallest then looked into the horizen and then spoke in an evil sort of way:

-Soon the eye will be mine!-then she started to laugh evilly again.


	11. Chapter 11 The meeting

**Chapter XI:The meeting**

_Earth Great Valley 65 million years BC_

The sun began to peek over the great mountains that surround the Great Valley everyone began to wake up and most also began to make there way to Council Rock. In the Secret Caverns everypony, even Rarity, were still asleep and also sleeping well, dispite sleeping on a cave flour. Chomper and Ruby, on the other hand, could barely sleep last night becouse the baby dragon Spike was snoring louder then an adult T. Rex, even now the two were holding there ears with there hands, but that didn't do much. Spike did warn them that does have a habit of snoring a lot and loud but they didn't expect him to snore that loud. When the young rex and the oviraptor girl got up and looked at the ponies still asleep they were really surprised; how could they possibly sleep with that loud snore from there friend? They decided to drop that thought and begin to wake the ponies up. Most of them were hard to wake up, Rainbow Dash especially. She even gave a low groan and said:

-Ugh, why in the hay do we have to wake up so early? It's still just sunrise.-she said then gave a huge yawn.

-Well, if we want to get to Council Rock soon, then we have wake up soon to get to Council Rock soon.-said Ruby in her own same-word-repeating way to the still sleepy Pegasus.

RD didn't pay that much to the young oviraptor girls saying and tried to go back to sleep. But then she got shaken again by Ruby and decided to just get up. With everypony starting to get up, in a slow pase, only Spike was left, who was still snoring loud. Chomper decided to wake him up himself. After he shuck him for at least five minutes the little dragon was still asleep. Chomper was then really confused and then decided to ask Spikes 'owner' Twilight Sparkle for a little advice:

-Hey Twilight! How come Spike is still sleeping after I shuck him so much?-he asked giving a confuse look and a shrug.

-Well he is a heavy sleeper.-said the purple unicorn still trying to get the sleep out of her eyes-And unless you have an alarm clock nearby he probably wont wake up till noon.

Chomper didn't even know what an alarm clock was so he decided to wake Spike up in a different way: he decided to bite him at the tail. But after his first attempt the little dragon was still sleeping, as if he didn't even feel a thing. But after the first bite Chomper felt like Spikes skin is like rock. So he decided to bite him again, but this time with all his power (since his inicial bite was more of a nip). And when he did not only did Spike jump a few cm-s high from the ground with a funny expretion on his face, but it also caused one of Chompers teeth to fall to the ground. He picked it up calmly, not like the last time when he thought he was going to die thanks to what Threehorn told him, and then Spike asked him:

-Mind telling me why did you do that?-he said with and angry expretion, while tending his tail.

-Well it was the only way I could wake you up.-Chomper replied calmly-But mind telling why is your tail as hard as a rock?

-Well it's not just my tail-Spike began to explain to the little rex-my hole body is hard. We dragons have solid scales. I guess you found out the hard way.-he said looking at Chompers tooth-Sorry about your tooth. You are alright, right?

-Oh yeah. Us sharpteeth loose teeth all the time.-said Chomper reashouringly.

When they finished there little chat then everypony was awake and ready to go. At the base of the cliff Littlefoot and his gang were already there and ready for the day.

Once everyone came down Littlefoot noticed that his friend Chomper was missing a tooth and just had to ask:

-Hey Chomper, what happened to your tooth?

-Oh, well, I bit Spikes tail to wake him up and it was as hard as a rock and that's why my tooth fell out again.-the young rex explained to his friend.

That being said they began there walk to Council Rock. As they were walking they saw multiple dinosaurs starring at them, but the dino gang knew that they were starring at the ponies and dragon. A while later Littlefoot suddenly noticed that Twilight was with her head low and a depressed like expretion was shown on her face. The young Apatosaurus just had to ask her:

-Uhm… Twilight? Is there something wrong?

-Huh? Oh no I'm just a bit nervous.-she said to her dinosaur friend, but she saw that he knew that she wasn't just a _bit_ nervous-Oh OK I'm really nervous. But it's just because I don't know how will those adults react when they see us.

-Listen Twilight, there's nothing to be nervous about.-Littlefoot said, trying to calm his pony friend down-All you have to do is answer some of the questions the grownups will ask you. And don't worry, me and my friends will be right there to support and, if needed, help you guys…er, girls.-at that last part Twilight rose her head and gave a small smile followed by a slight chuckle.

When they arrived at Council Rock most of the Great Valley dinosaurs were already there, eager to see the new creatures for themselves. Littlefoot spotted his grandpa and gestured with his front paw to the others to follow him there. As soon as they arrived next to Grandpa Longneck he lowered his neck down to there level to see the pony gang closely. Once he did he then said in a whisper like tone:

-So you are the new arrivels here in our valley. Littlefoot told me about you and that you are all friendly.

-Uhm…yes sir.-Twilight said in a nervous tone-And I promise we're not a danger to anypony.-the old sauropod didn't understand the last word 'anypony' but he decided to not think about it for now.

-Well then you're going to have to tell this to the others-he said to the little ponies-But you're going to have be a bit convincing as well, I fear there might be some who won't believe you at first.-Twilight simply nodded and then Grandpa Longneck raised his head and said to the other dinos:

-Listen up everyone!-with that everydino turned to him and there was silence for a moment until Grandpa Longneck spoke again in the same tone as before-Now, as we all know we had some new visitors in our valley and we couldn't figure out what where they exactly. Well now they come forth and reviel to us what they are.-with that said he lowered hi head once more and nodded to the ponies that they can come out now.

The six ponies and the little dragon went to the center of the circle and in the mean time the dinosaurs where starring at them, as they saw seven ghosts. As soon as they reached the center they where all really nervous, neither one of them wanted to speak. Finally Twilight got up some courage, stepped forward and spoke:

-Uhm, hello everypony.-at that point everyone gasped and started talk between themselves, mostly wondering how can the newcomers talk, but with a large stomp from Grandpa Longneck everyone silenced and then he nodded to Twilight to continue-Ahem, anyway, my name is Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends: Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Spike. We come from a land called Equestria and I ashore you we arrived here by accident.

-Oh really?-said a large, grey triceratops, who just so happens to be old Threehorn, being sceptical and suspicios again-And how do we know that what you're saying is true? How do we know that you're not some kind of new sharpteeth who snoke into the valley and tell us lies?-at that everyone began to talk amongst them selfs again, mostly agreeing on Threehorns suspicion, while Twilight was thinking of an explanation, realising that to that dinos 'sharptooth' means 'carnivore'. Finally she tried to reason with the triceratops:

-Well I ashore you sir that we're not 'sharpteeth'-she tried to explain while being extremely nervous-we're herbivorous like you. We eat grass and hey and maybe even leaves. And you have to believe me when I tell you: we wouldn't hurt anyone.

-Oh yeah?-said a somewhat familiar voice right behind them.

The ponies turned around and saw the bullie Hyp, along with a larger version of him, abviosly his dad, still having those 'battle scars' he got from RD. Then he spoke again:

-That's them dad. They're the ones who attacked me and my friends.-then his father stepped closer to the ponies with an angry expretion on his face and said:

-If you say you wouldn't hurt anyone then why is my son saying that he and his friends where violanlty attacked by small, colorful, and dangerous creatures which just so happens to be you?!

-Becouse he and his friends are a bunch of bullies!-Rainbow Dash exclaimed jumping of the ground and hovered right in front of Hyps father to look him in the eye-He and his friends tried to hurt, not just us, Littlefoot and his friends to.-at this lat statement everyone gasped and then the hypsolofodon father turned to his son and asked him:

-Hyp, is this true?-Hyp didn't answer, infact he couldn't even move a mustle from all the fear so his father asked again-Hyp?

-Ahm afraid it's true sir.-Applejack spoke to-So ya see we where just defending ourselves. We would never hurt anypony without a reason.

-She absolutely right!-Cera yelled right from the edge of the circle, to everyones surprise that is-Hyp and hi friends where trying to hurt us, but didn't get the chance of course.

Right then Threehorn looked at Hyps dad with an angry expretion and the adult hypsolofodon looked back to his son with the same look on his face. Hyp felt really embaraced and angry as well (angry at the little dinosaurs and the ponies) and kept his silence still glaring at the ponies. Twilight then had the opportunity to continue:

-So you see sir, we would never hurt anypony if not necesery.- Threehorn was just about to say something but was interrupted when Grandpa Longneck spoke up:

-Well then I suggest we leave these creatures to stay here in the valley, until they find a way back to there world.-everyone nodded in response, agreeing that the newcomers aren't dangerous and then, slowly everyone began to depart, save for the dino and pony gang.

**Sorry for the delay. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing.**


	12. Chapter 12 A peacefull time

**Chapter XII:A peacefull time**

_Earth Great Valley 65 million years BC_

As soon as everydino departed Council Rock the ponies and the gang of seven where left alone. The young dinosaur noticed that the ponies where beginning to calm themselves, becouse they had to admit, the meeting was a bit tence. Chomper then began to speak:

-Well that went well.

-Yeah, but I don't think that that three horned one likes the decision of us staying here.-Twilight said, looking into the direction Threehorn went.

-That's actually my dad.-Cera then responded to Twilights assumpsion-And he's always like this with strangers or strange creatures he's never seen before.

-But why?-Fluttershy finally spoke-Doesn't he ever express some kindness to others?

-Well, yeah. Sometimes.-Cera continued-I think he's just a bit overprotective.

-But he doesn't have to be a big mean dragon, at least not all the time.-Pinkie then suggested-He could also be a big nice dragon, like Spike.

-Why do you keep calling us dragons when where not even dragons.-said Ruby.

-Well, aren't you guys dragons?-Twilight asked and the dino kids just shook there heads, as in 'no' and then the unicorn girl asked again-Well if you're not dragons, then what are you?

-Oh that is easy. We are dinosaurs. We are, we are.-said Ducky with a smile on her face.

-Dinosaurs, huh?-said Rainbow Dash-Well you could've fooled me. I mean we never even heard of a dinosaur before.

-Rainbow Dash is right.-Rarity then added-The only large reptiles we have in our world are dragons.

-Well that's OK.-said Littlefoot-So, what do you girls and Spike want to do now?

-Well I sort of gotten hungry during the meeting and still am.-said Spike, hearing his stomack telling him to feed it-Listen do you guys have any gemstones around here?

-Uhm, I don't know.-said Chomper, being confused of course-What are 'gemstones'?

-Well you know,-Spike began to explain somehow-they're like rocks, only they're also colourful and shiny and so delicious.-Spike began to drool at that last part and Twilight rolled her eyes and wanted to snap her friend out of his thoughts but just then Chomper spoke:

-Oh you mean the shiny stones.-Spike sort of nodded but he then understood that that's what the dinosaurs the gemstones-There should be some at the Canyon of the Shiny Stones. Want me to take you there?

-Sure, why not.-said Spike with a shrug.

When the two of them left the scene Rarity then spoke:

-Speaking of gemstones do any you darlings have anything beautiful in this valley? I just got a new idea for some new outfits.

-Well we have some colourful flowers at a field of pretty flowers.-suggested Ruby-If you want I could take you there.

Rarity became excited at this point, but didn't express it to keep her 'lady reputation'. And so the two girls left and then Ducky suggested to Fluttershy:

-Come with Spike and me Fluttershy. We can go to the watering hole and play in the water, yep, yep, yep.-she said with Spike nodding.

-Oh of course Ducky.-the yellow Pegasus said in her own shy way.

-WAIT!-Pinkie then shouted to the three of them-I want to come to, couse it sounds fun, and Pinkie Pie loves fun.

With that said the four of them went to the watering hole (Fluttershy, Ducky and Spike walking and Pinkie hopping) and then Rainbow Dash swooped up and said:

-Hey, if you guys don't mind I'll go and fly a few rounds in the sky.

-Ok but try not to draw to much attention to yourself Rainbow.-stated Twilight in a serious tone-Remember, we're not in Equestria.-RD just nodded, but before she could take of Petrie then spoke:

-Wait! Me want to come with Rainbow Dash. Show her around Great Valley sky.

-Sure. You could come.-RD said-I could also show some of my skills.

She then took of like a rocket with Petrie struggling to keep up. Then Applejack suddenly spoke:

-Look yal, ah don't know how to ask this, but…do yal have any apple trees ah can buck.

The two remaining dinosaurs, Littlefoot and Cera, where really confused. They didn't know what where apple trees or even what an apple is, do to those not even existing yet. So Cera had to ask:

-What's an 'apple tree'?

-Oh ya know, a tree with red, delicious fruits on'em.-after saying that Cera spoke again.

-Oh. Well no we don't have any of those around here. But we do have some other trees with really good tree-sweets.

-Well ah suppous that's better then nothing.-Applejack said-Can ya take me there?

Cera nodded and then they both left. Twilight Sparkle and Littlefoot where left alone and there was an awkward silence between them for a few minutes. Then Littlefoot asked in a kind of shy way:

-Uhm, Twilight, do you mind if you tell me how did you get here?

-Sure.- Twilight said confidently-I still have that book that brought us here. Well actually Spike kept it for safe keeping and then he gave it to me. Hey, if you want, I could even teach you how to read.

Littlefoot seemed surprised by Twilights last idea. A dinosaur learn how to read? That seemed a bit weird yet interesting in the same time for the young sauropod. He accepted the unicorn girls idea and suggested to go someplace else. The went to a shady place, right under some palm trees right at the edge of a dinosaur graising area. And so Twilight showed Littlefoot the old purple book. When she opened the book she began to teach her friend how to read these weird, non-equestrian words. Littlefoot was, frankly, doing very well, do to him having a strong mind, much like Twilight her self. And so they where actually enjoying there time. The others where having fun as well: Applejack was bucking some prehistoric pear trees in order to keep her leg muscels in tip-top shape, and Cera was bucking the trees to, (actually she was head-butting them) because she told the earth pony how is it really done around here. Rainbow Dash was flying around the sky, showing of her flying tricks to Petrie, and apparently some other dinos who saw her. Petrie was also showing some of his own tricks and tried to impress RD. But the blue Pegasus really wanted to show her legendary Sonic Rainboom to her new friends, but unfortunately couldn't because of Twilights warning. Rarity was at a beautiful, flowery field with Ruby, who was helping her gathering some of the exotic flowers for her outfits. Rarity also gathered some leaves to and began making the outfits, with Ruby helping. Ducky was playing with Fluttershy at the watering hole. The shy Pegasus was hovering above the water, trying not to get _to_ wet, but Ducky didn't mind that. Spike and Pinkie however where at a 'tree star' bush, eating the star shaped leaves. Pinkie, although used to be eating cupcakes and all sorts of candies, actually like these leaves and became obsessed with them, just like Spike. Spike and Chomper where at the Canyon of the Shiny Stones (or what was left of it after the volcano eruption) and found, to there surprise, lots of gems and though Spike thought they where diamonds, found out that they where actually normal gemstones. To him they where like crystalised sugarcubes and he enjoyed them a lot. Chomper didn't understand why Spike eats gemstones but decided to ask him later. Because even he got hungry on the way and , to his luck, he found some bugs at the site and ate them.

They where all having a very good time, but what they didn't know was that there fun was going to end pretty soon, for in the Mysterious Beyond a gang of deadly enemies are about to strike fear into the Great Valley.


	13. Chapter 13 A peacefull time II

**Chapter XIII:A peacefull time II**

_Earth Great Valley 65 million years BC_

_Canyon of the Shiny Stones_

At the Canyon of the Shiny Stones, or whatever was left of it, Spike was having a great feast. There where small gemstones scattered everywhere, along the canyon and he ate everyone of them. In the mean time Chomper was eating bugs crawling out of the rocks, mostly beetles and crickets. He found a large, redish-brown scorpion as well. At first he didn't want to eat it, cause he was warned to be careful around these critters because there deadly. But it looked so delicious that a drool drop even left his mouth. So he thought of an idea: he took a rock, pinned down the arachnid and with used the rock to crush it's venomous stinger, rendering it harmless. And so he ate it and it tasted really good, considering that he never ate scorpions before. Spike saw the hole thing and when Chomper turned to him he then asked:

-Uhm, how exactly did you eat that scorpion? You do know if they sting you with there tail then you'll die.

-I know.-said Chomper while eating the tailless arachnid-I just simply crushed it's tail and then I ate eat it and therefore it can't kill me. Makes sence, right?-Spike just shrugged and nodded and the little rex continued-Anyway, can you tell me why are you eating shiny stones?

-That's cause that's what we dragons eat-Spike responded-If you where a dragon then you'd do the same and trust me, these gemstones taste really good.

-Personally, I think I'd just look at them.-said Chomper-Cause that's what we sharpteeth do. And I also think I'd eat ground crawlers any day.

They shared a little laugh and carried on with what they're doing.

_At the Flower Fields_

Rarity was having a little difficulty making her new outfit, cause she didn't have any of her designer tools with her. She also kept on nagging about how much she regrets the fact that she left them behind, much to Rubys annoyance, though she didn't express it in any way. But she had to stop it somehow and so she went up to Rarity, who was trying to 'be in the zone' as usual and talked to her:

-Uhm, Rarity? If you keep saying that you wish you're stuff where here that wont help with anything.

-But how am I suppose to do this right without my things?-asked the marshmallow unicorn in a dramatic way-I want this new outfit to be perfect. And every outfit of mine is always perfect when I do them with my creation tools.

-Well how about you use what you have here and right now.-said the pink oviraptor-I'm sure it will turn out just right. And it's not like you're going to take it back to you're world, right?

Rarity thought for a moment and realised that her dinosaur friend was right. Instead of nagging she should work with what she has here. But she still needed someone to model for her. She looked at Ruby for a few seconds and before the oviraptor girl could say anything Rarity exclaimed:

-IDEA!-this of course made Ruby jump back, cause she was of course startled-Oh s-sorry. That's how I react when I have a new idea in mind. Anyway, I'll need you to model for me Ruby, cause I'll be making you an outfit.

-Oh no Rarity. You really shouldn't do that. I don't wear any, uhm, 'clothes' at all.-Ruby tried to convince the unicorn.

-Oh don't worry darling it would be no problem at all.-said Rarity-Besides I would like to design something that is non-pony, which is also something new to me.

Rarity then gave a sparkling smile to Ruby, who just had to except in order to both not make her new friend mad and also to make her stop smiling. And so Rarity was designing a dress for a dinosaur, something she never done before, but she sure enjoyed it.

_The sky_

Rainbow Dash was flying for about three hours and clearing some clouds in the prosses. The ground dinosaurs whatched her for a while (for 30 minutes to be exact) and then they got bored in seeing her do the same thing over-and-over again and so they went back to there buisneses. Petrie, on the other hand, was just watching her in total amazement. When RD finally stopped, by resting on a cloud Petrie flew to her and asked her:

-Uhm, Rainbow Dash, me have to ask. How you fly through sky puffies and make them go away? And how do you sit on one.-Rainbow didn't get that 'sky puffy' is how the dinosaurs call the clouds, but then she figured it out she answered:

-Oh, well, uhm, that's how us pegusi work.-she began explaining-We can clear clouds…er sky puffies and also have the power to even walk on them. It would be awesome if you'd be able to do it to.

-Well to be honest-Petrie began to explain his issues-me no like flying through sky puffies and so me no think me want to walk on them either.

Rainbow Dash was just about to laugh at this hole cloud issue but held it in and then asked:

-Well can you tell me why you don't like flying through clouds?

-It like flying big, white smoke-Petrie began explaining while resting on RDs belly-you get lost and don't know were to fly next. In short, me no like flying through sky puffies.

Rainbow Dash felt sorry for the little pteranodon and when she made a decision she talked:

-Well then say hello to your new coch Petrie!-the little flyer looked at the Pegasus girl with confused eyes and then she continued-That's right! I'm going to teach you to fly through clouds without getting disorientaited.

-Oh no, no, no, no me don't want to try that. Me will fail for sure.-Petrie said to his friend, but she didn't give up so easylie:

-Oh come on Petrie. Aren't you tired of being scared of something other flyers can do easylie? I bet other flyers are even calling you a wimp right behind your back.-at that last statement Petrie narrowed his eyes, turned around and then spoke seriously:

-Ok. Then teach Petrie how to fly through sky puffies!

Rainbow Dash got up from her cloud and soon enough they began there training. Even though Petrie may think he will regret this decision he feels that this will be for the best.

_At the prehistoric pear trees_

After a while of pear bucking Applejack laid down for a little rest. Cera, on the other hand bumped another tree with her head and knocked down several pears to the ground. Then Applejack asked her:

-Doesn't it hurt when ya use your head to knock down fruits?

-Nah. Us threehorns have really hard heads.-Cera began to brag as she usually does and it didn't take Applejack to long to figure that out:

-Uh you do know that yer bragin', right?

-So what?-Cera asked, as if she was protesting-A threehorn can do anything. My dad said so.

Applejack wanted to say something against that last part but she couldn't find the right words. She figured that if Cera was anything like her father then it wouldn't be easy to explain. Finally she thought of some good words and spoke:

-Uhm, actually Cera ah really don't think yer dad meant_ everything_, ok? Ah actually think he meant everything yer kind is capable of.-Cera felt a bit insulted by her comment and said:

-What is that suppose to mean? When he said ' anything' he meant _everything._

-Nonono…ya don't under… alright.-Applejack tried to say something right but she then thought of something a bit clever-Ya say ya'll can do everything, right? Well then tell me: can ya knock down mountains? Run as fast as lighting? Oh can you even fly? Hmm?

-Well…I…well…you see…-Cera knew that she couldn't get out of this one with her bragging so she decided to be honest (with an angry look) and said:

-Ok fine. So we can't do everything.-she then turned her head and Applejack cracked a proud smile and said:

-Ya know sugercube there are somethings we want to do but just cant, cause we're not suppose to. Ah mean ah wish ah can fly like a Pegasus sometimes but ah can't and ahm not braggin' or lyin' about that.

-So, you're always honest to everyone?-Cera asked with a both confused and sad look on her face.

-Of course Cera.-said Applejack with confidence-Trust me being honest and _not_ braggin' can bring ya many good things. Although ya might want to keep yer personal secrets a secret. Now come on and lets buck some more apples…er pears down. YEEHA!

And with a smile on her face Applejack went back to pear bucking. Cera followed as well being a bit more confident and decided to try out this honesty thing later on. But right now she's to buissy knocking down pears.

_The watering hole_

At the watering hole Ducky was swimming a bit underwater to practice her deep divings. When she surfaced she swam to shore, where Flutterhy was. The yellow Pegasus was sitting on her belly and was admiring the scenery. When Ducky got to shore she came out of the water and went up to her pony friend and asked her:

-Fluttershy? Why are you barely coming in to the water? Do you not like the water?

-Oh no. I like the water.-Fluttershy said-It's just that I don't want to get to wet. I don't even spend so much time in the water. I usually tend to little animals on dry land.

-But why? Do you like taking care of animals?-Ducky asked again while she sate next to her Pegasus friend.

-Oh yes. I do. Taking care of animals is my special talent. That's why my cutie mark is a trio of butterflys.-she explained but this only made the baby saurolophus ask another question:

-Cutie mark?

-Yes. That is this symbol on my flank, here.-Fluttershy said while showing her friend her cutie mark-It represents your very special talent.

-Oh I know what my very special talent is yep, yep, yep.-said Ducky-It is swimming, of course. Now how about we go into the water and play swimmer and splasher?

-Well I guess I could go in this once.-Fluttershy said and then he went into the water along with Ducky and began the game.

On the sore, however, Spike was munching on a tree-star bush and, surprisingly, Pinkie Pie was doing the same. Although at first she may have thought it would taste funny, but to her surprise it actually tasted very good. And although Pinkie was talking a lot (I'll not wright down that, sorry guys) Spike didn't seem to notice. He was just simply enjoying his meal.

_Somewhere at the grazing field_

-So that's it? You didn't see anything else?-Twilight asked Littlefoot.

-Yeah. That is pretty much it.-Littlefoot responded.

By know Twilight taught Littlefoot how to read a dead language and she's done it in just four hours tops. Littlefoot was a lot like her, smart and bright so it made it a lot more easyer. She also told him about Equestria: what is it like? How many pony species are out there? And if they're any dinosaurs out there? She also told him about the two princesses, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, and about there powers. When she told the young dinosaur about how Celestia raises the sun and how Luna raises the moon he gave a funny surprised look that made her giggle a bit. She also told him about the cutie marks and had a hard time explaining what her cutie mark means. Finally she said that sence she is Celestias top student and knows more magic then anyone else her special talent is magic. After she finished it was Littlefoots turn. He explained to her about the unusual meteor that he saw some nights ago. He described it in detail and when he mentioned the meteors sudden U turn then Twilight got really interested. He also said that whenever he gose to the center of the valley and steps at the exact location where the meteor landed he sees strange flashes. He explained that he sees a large, dark, flotting rock and a weird, glowing stick.

When he finished Twilight was really stuned by this new discovery. She thought for a moment and when an idea hit her she said:

-I have an idea Littlefoot. I can use a spell of mine to look inside your mind and see those flashes much more clearer.

-Will it hurt?-Littlefoot asked, being a bit concerned since he's never done or faced magic before.

-No, of course not. In fact you'll be able to see it to.-Twilight said reassureing her dinosaur friend.

Littlefoot thought for a moment and then he gave a simple nod and then they began. Littlfoot lowered his head, close to the ground, and Twilight lowered her head down to his and then her horn began to glow a red-purple aura. Then they both closed there eyes and they began to see the flashes, only this time they seemed more like visions. They saw a strange, underground cave and in it's center was a large orb, obviously made out of some form of metal. It looked like a bunch of metalick shapes put together like a giant puzzle. The weirdest thing was that it was glowing a cyan blue colour. It also had some weird writings on it, the same writing as the mysterious book and even the letters was glowing. A few moments later they saw a large rock formation that looked like a sauropod standing up straight. It was Saurus Rock. Then they saw themselves travel into the 'head' of Saurus Rock and there they saw a long staff with a light-blue, sharp diamond on one end and with a small orb on the other end. The little orb, which was at the top of the staff, was cyan-blue and it was even glowing the same colour. And the top of the staff was like grasping the orb, like a clawed hand.

After a few more moments the spell ended and both of them opened there eyes and where complitlie amazed at what they saw. Then Littlefoot asked Twilight, after a few seconds:

-Uh, Twilight? What was that? That big rock, that strange stick? What where they?

-Those where magical artefacts. Those are the mysterious flashes you've been having.-Twilight answered-But what was that strange rock that looked like a dinosaur back there?

-That's Saurus Rock!-This time Littlefoot answered-And I think that strange, glowing stick is_ inside _Saurus Rock. And I also think that stick has something to do with that strange rock.

-Yeah, I think you're right.-Twilight said.

-Come on Twilight! Let's get the others! We have a new adventure ahead of us!-Littlefoot said in excitement before going away, to gather the other, with Twilight following him.

**A.N: Ok so someone asked me to detail the interaction part between the mane 6 and the gang of 7. So here it is, I've detailed it as best as I could and I hope you guys enjoy it. Anyway keep reviewing and I'll keep writing.**


	14. Chapter 14 Horned assault

**Chapter XIV:Horned assault**

_Earth Great Valley 65 million years BC_

As everyone gathered at a rocky hill (which was suppose to be the dino gangs hideout) everyone had, almost, clear 'marks' on what they've been doing. Ruby in particular. She was wearing a skirt made up of big bush leaves, a flower necklec and a little flower crown around her red crest, complete with some colorful 'sweat bubbles'.Everyone stared at her and emediatly thought that Rarity made it. Ducky then spoke:

-Oh Ruby you look sooo pretty.

-Thank you Ducky.-said the dressed oviraptor-Rarity made it for me.

As for the rest well: Fluttershy and Ducky where totally wet, Petrie and RD seemed full of pride and confidence (for having a succesfull first training day),AJ and Cera looked tiered mostly at the back feet and head and as for Pinkie, Chomper and the two Spikes well, they all seemed full. But young dragon Spike went up to Rarity and he showed her some of the white gemstones he kept and then said:

-Here Rarity. I've kept these gemstones for you.

-Oh my, these diamonds look fabulous. Oh thank you Spikey-Wikey.- She then kissed him at the cheek and the little dragon fainted. Much to everyones confusion.

Chomper tried to wake hi up while Littlefoot was just about to ask Twilight why did he do that but before he could she first said:

-Don't ask.-Littlefoot nodded, cleared his througt and then said:

-Everyone listen up!-as if on que Spike woke up and was paying attention just like everyone else-Twilight and I have something important to say.

They both explained about Littlefoots visions. They told them about the giant metal ball, the weird staff, that said staff lies in Saurus Rock and that they're probably suppose to find it. After they told there friends everything there is to say Cera saw her chance and said:

-So let me get this straight: Every time you're in the center of the valley you keep seeing big, round, glowing rock made of 'metal'. Plus you also see a weird looking, glowing stick which is inside Saurus Rock. And you also think that these two are somehow connected and that it's our job to find both of them and reunite them. Is that it?

-Uh, yeah. That about sums it up.-Littlefoot said with a smile on his face.

-And how do you know that these aren't just sleep stories which, as usual, have absolutely no meaning?-asked Cera

-Because Cera I saw them two and these are not dreams. They're clear visions and I for one agree with Littlefoot. We have got to find these two objects and, somehow, put them together.-said Twilight, supporting Littlefoot.

-It sounds like fun. An adventure. And we're always one for adventures.-said Chomper abviously being excited.-I'm deffinitly in.

-I'm in to.-said Ruby-Because I still have to watch you Chomper.

-Me going to.-said Petrie

-I'm going to and Spike's coming to, yep, yep, yep-Ducky said with her 'little' brother nodding.

-Oh alright, I'm coming to.-said Cera.

-Well then were do we start?-asked Rainbow Dash, abviously stating that they are joining in to.

-Well I'd suggest we start at Saurus Rock. I't close, sort of, and that stick thing, that staff, seems more lighter to caryy to that big, 'orb' thinghie.

-All right then. Saurus Rock it is.-stated Twilight, with her friends agreeing.

They where just about to take of, but they suddenly felt big foot steps aproching them. Of course it could've been one of the adults, wandering around. They also heard some rustling noises coming from the trees. They still thought it was one of the adults so they decided to drop the suspicions and start heading to Saurus Rock. But suddenly a large, two legged dinosaur jumped out of the brush. It wasn't to big, about medium sized, its body had a mix of white and yellow colors on, with brown spots on its back. Both its legs and forearms ended with three, distingwishing sharp claws. And finally its mouth bared some long, sharp teeth and it had three horns on the top of it's head (one on top of its nose and 2 on the top of its eyes). It was deffinitly a Ceratosaurus. It suddenly and bellowed a deep yet loud roar, trying to strike fear into the hearts of its prey. Altough Littlefoot and his friends where scared right out of there scales the ponies tried there best to think of a way to defeet this revenant carnivore. But as they did the Ceratosaurus charged towards them and they all ran of to hide. As they jumped through 2, close growing trees the horned theropod could only stick his head out and as he did he cot stuck and roared in anger. The two gangs hid behind some bushes and then Applejack asked:

-What in tarnation is that thing?

-That's a Three Horned Sharptooth.-whispered Chomper to her and the others-I've seen them before. They might be smaller then other sharpteeth but they are fast and also strong. They normally hunt in packs so I guess this one's a rogue. They can only see if they turn theyr heads.

And the last part was true, cause as Twilight and Littlefoot peeked out of the bush they noticed that as the carnivore turned his head he was trying his best to find them. After a few moments the Ceratosaurus finally broke free and started wandering around, looking for its walking lunch. Luckily he went right past them and kept walking in a straight line. That's when Twilight thought of somekind of plan:

-Everyone listen.-she said whispering-Rainbow Dash I need you and Fluttershy to fly out there and distract him.

-Got it.-said RD

-Uhm, ok-said Flutteshy being very nervous about this plan

-Rarity and I will try to fight him using our magic.-Twilight continued with Rarity nodding in agreement-Applejack, you, Pinkie Pie and Spike to tie up his legs so he wont be able to walk.

-No problem Twi.-said a determind Applejack

-Okey- dokey- lokey.- said Pinkie

-Ok. I'll try.-said Spike being nervous

-Alright then let's go.-ordered Twilight but she was stopped by a questioning Littlefoot who asked:

-Uhm, Twilight? What about us?

-Sorry Littlefoot, but this is to dangerous. You guys can't come.-Twilight replied

-What?-asked Cera being serious as usual-But we _can_ help. Just give us a chance.

-Sorry sugarcube, but the answer is still 'no'.-Applejack replied.

-But…-Cera couldn't finish, cause a pear of toothed jaws pulled there hiding place into the aer.

Everyone screamed in terror as the Ceratosaurus revieled itself and started shaking its head wildly tearing the bush into peaces. That's when Twilight spoke:

-Go! Go!

And with that everyone started to run into one direction. Fluttershy was stopped in mid aer by Rainbow Dash who told her:

-C'mon Fluttershy! We have to distract that overgrown lizard so the others can do there part of the plan!

And without question Fluttershy followed her to the charging carnivore. Rainbow Dash flew to his right eye, quickly getting his attention. Like many other theropod dinosaurs he can't resist a moving target. He tried to snap his powerful jaws at Rainbow but her speed made sure that didn't happen. Fluttershy flew by his eyes to and caught his attention a few times and because of her shynes she could be killed easyli, but she had some impressively fast reflexes giving her a huge advanteg. Twilight and the others hid behind some trees and noticed that the two pegusi where doing a great job. She decided it was time for them to get into the action to but first she looked back at Littlefoot and his friends and said in a serious tone:

-You guys stay here! I mean it!

The young dinosaurs just nodded and did as they where told, while the ponies went out to deal with the Ceratosaurus. While Rainbow and Fluttershy where flying around the theropod, trying not to become dino-pony meal Twilight and Rarity where doing there part of the plan: Twilight was shouting purple magic beams at the beast, while Rarity was using her own magic to throw rocks at him. This really made the Ceratosaurus mad and it tried to lunge to them but the 2 pegusi prevented that. Meanwhile Applejack and Pinkie Pie where buissi tying up the carnivores legs with some strong vines, while Spike was tying up the other ends to some nearby trees. After about five minutes the revenant dinosaur couldn't take anymore of these teasings, so when it eyed out Rainbow and saw her stop he emediatly lunged at her, biting her tail. Having caught her in his jaws he started shaking her uncontrollably around, making her very nausy. Fluttehsy tried to catch her but was knocked a few feat away making her a bit dizzy. The young dinosaurs meanwhile just stood there and watched as the predator was about to kill one of there friends. Petrie was the most worried of them all. Because it was thanks to that very Pegasus that he managed to become a bit more braver at flying through clouds. So he thought of a really insane idea: he wanted to use that bit of bravery to save her, just as he had saved Ducky from the tyrannosaurus back when they where trying to find the valley. And so he took a deep breath and flew straight towards the predator.

-Petrie no!-Ducky yelled at him

-Petrie stop! Twilight told us to stay here!-Cera yelled to

-Me can't! Sorry!-Petrie said then flew faster towards the carnivore

Twilight heard his voice and turned to the direction were Petrie was and then she yelled at him to:

-Petrie no! Don't!- she yelled right out of her lungs but unfortunately in vein.

Petrie was so focused that he started to ignore everyone who yelled at him. Rainbow Dash was really dizzy by now and was about to vomit, but she swollwed it back when she noticed Petrie heading towards the shaking dinosaur and wandered 'what the hell was he about to do?'. The little pteranodon then saw his chance, when the theropod was starting to slow down, and darted straight to his left eye and by the time the ceratosaurus saw the little flyer, his beak was already in the predators eye. The ceratosaurus raised his head up and roared out in pain and with that he released Rainbow throwing her high up in the aer. She rotated a few times then managed to spread out her wings, started flapping them and she was flying once more. Meanwhile Petrie managed to get his beak out of the theropods eye, blood started flowing out it. Now the ceratosaurus was really pissed and started to lunge at Petrie, but sence he was small he was quicker and more agile and managed to avoid being eaten. Then Twilight gave the two earth ponies and Spike the signal and all three of them started to pull the tie vines and then slowly the ceratosaurs legs started to aprouche each other. Pretty soon his legs where joined together, cosing him to fall to the ground and when he did he was knocked out cold for a while. The gang of 7 got out of there hiding place and went closer, Rainbow Dash meanwhile was flying down, right towards Petrie and when she got closer she spoke to him:

-Petrie! That was the _craziest _idea of yours I've ever seen!-then she hugged Petrie in a really tight grip-Don't ever do that again.

-Petrie…can't….breath!-the little flyer tried talking while the cyan Pegasus was still tightly hugging him.

After hearing that Rainbow let go of Petrie fealing a bit embaresed. The others cracket a little laugh before Fluttershy came down to them and said:

-Uhm, guys. I hat to enturapt but there are more of these things coming.

-WHAT!?-everyone asked in unison

Rainbow Dash then flew up and, to her surprise, saw a hole pack of ceratosaurs coming to theyr direction. She then went down to tell the others:

-Fluttershy's right. There are four more of them coming.

-Well how in the hay are we gone beat four of'em?-Applejack asked-We had a hard time defeating this one.

-We should tell the grownups. Now!-Littlefoot exclaimed

-By the time we do that those three-horned sharpteeth will be picking there teeth with our bones!-Cera told her friend her opinion but when she finished they all noticed that the downed ceratosaurus was starting to wake up, so they all ran of to hide behind some bushes. Then Twilight started whispering to everyone:

-Then we need to somehow scare them of.

-With what?-Cera asked

-I don't know. Maybe with a large fire or a big explosion or something.-when Twilight said 'explosion' that emediatly hit Rainbow Dash and she had an idea which was probably crazier then Petries assault idea.

She then flew right out of the bush as fast as she could leaving the others in utter confusion. She flew as high as she could, actually so high that the clouds literally covered out the entire valley. The she stopped and flew down even faster then she had flew up. In fact when she came to view she flew so fast that her pony friends knew what was coming next and then Applejack spoke up first:

-Oh my. Is she really gonna do it?

-What? What will she do?-Ducky asked being a bit confused and worried

-Uh, I think we should duck.-Twilight said and everyone did so.

-Meanwhile the one eyed ceratosaurus finally got up and the other pack members where already there and where wandering what happened to his eye. Then they all turned there attention to RD who was halfway down by now. Then after at least three more minutes some kind of explosion accured that sent an enormous rainbow colored sonic shockwaive which started to expand across the entire valley. This spooked the ceratosaur pack and sent them running for there lives, and it also scared the Great Valley dinosaurs as well. Rainbow Dash flew down to the others with a bright rainbow following her along the way. When she came down she stood straight and proudly asked:

-So? What do you guys think? Pretty awesome isn't it?-Twilight was about to say something but Petrie spoke up first:

-That was amazing! How you do that? What was that?

-Well that was the legendary Sonic Rainboom. I've already done it three times so I guess this is the fourth time.-the little dinosaurs where so surprised that they didn't notice the adult dinosaurs aprouching them until Grandpa Longneck asked his grandson:

-Littlefoot what happened? We heard there where sharpteeth here but a then a huge explosion appeared. What caused it?

-I-it was Rainbow Dash grandpa.- Littlefoot said finally snaping out of it- She flew very high up and when she came down then that's when the explosion happened. She calls it the 'Sonic Rainboom' and it scared the sharpteeth away.

Everyone was a bit stunned by what happened and mostly by the fact that such a small creature could cause such a big explosion. Then grandpa longneck lowered his head to Rainbow Dash and said:

-Well if what Littlefoot says is true then we thank you for saving our valley.

-Hey no prob.-Rainbow said a bit nervous

-And the next time when you decide to do something crazy how about you tell us first!-Twilight finally said

-Alright, sheesh.-said Rainbow with the others laughing.

But there victory would be short lived 'cause the most dangerous enemy the dinosaur world could ever see is about to bring chaos to the Great Valley and with it the final battle.

**Stay tuned and remember keep reviewing and I'll keep writing.**


	15. Chapter 15 The changeling battle

**Chapter XV:The changeling battle**

_Earth Great Valley 65 million years BC_

After the Sonic Rainboom event everyone went back to there buisnis, except for the two gangs who wanted to go to Saurus Rock to retrieve that bizarre staff. However do to the earlier events they decided to go to the watering hole and rest for a bit. Littlefoot sat next to Twilight and after gathering his thoughts he spoke:

-Uhm, Twilight? What happens when we find this orb thingy and that staff? Are you going to use there power to go home?

-Well if it's possible then yeah.-Twilight said trying to be positive but she already noticed that Littlefoot was a bit sad

-Oh. Then I guess we won't be seeing you girls again.-Littlefoot said slight dropping his head down and having a sad expretion on his face.

-Littlefoot I…-Twilight couldn't finish her sentence cause something fell from the sky and landed right behind them like a very small meteor.

Everyone turned to were the meteor like object fell but before they could get a closer look at it something sinister popped ot of the crater. It looked like a horrible cross between a pony and a fly with saber like fangs and a strange slime like armor on it's back. It raised it's head and hissed at everyone. Twilight and her friends knew exactly what this thing was: it was a changeling. But how did it get here? That was the question that rattled there minds. The answer would have to wait because after two seconds everyone noticed a rain of green lights heading there way. Grandpa Longneck spoke emediatly:

-Everyone quick, head for shelter!

Everyone did so as the lights kept on landing all around them and emerging from each crater was a changeling. Twilight was running with her friends back to the Secret Caverns but before they could even see it a very tall changeling appeared right in front of them. She was non other then the queen of the changelings, queen Chrysalis. After she landed she gave an evil cackle and spoke:

-Well, well, well, what have we here? Seems I'm not the only one who can teleport to another world.

-Chrysalis? But how did you get here?-Twilight asked the tall changeling

-Well my dear I just simply used an ancient spell book to get here. And that same book contained Information about what I'm looking for out here.

-And just what are you looking for out here?-Rainbow Dash demanded

-Well I'm surprised you don't know, considering the fact that you have the book. Well then I'll tell you. I'm looking for the Eye of Magnus, an ancient artifact with an incredibile amount of power. But unfortunately it can't be used without the Staff of Magnus which was apparently hidden in a different location.-after that last part Twilight knew emediatly that she's talking about the mysterious staff from Saurus Rock.

-Well then to bad you won't be able to do anything without the staff.-Applejack spoke to Chrysalis who began to giggle in an evil way

-Oh really?-she said slowly revealing the Staff of Magnus and that's everyone gasped in horror, Littlefoot was especially shocked-Of course I had to destroy a weird looking rock formation to get it, but it's like the old saying: no pain no gain. Now I will find the Eye and obtain all of it's powers and then I will rule both Equestria and this world together.

-No! You will never find it!-Littlefoot said coming out of his hiding place

-Oh I dought that.-Chrysalis said as she turned to face Littlefoot-I will find the Eye, even if I have to tear this valley apart to do it!

And with that she flew up into the sky with her changelings starting to search and dig everywhere. Littlefoot went over to Twilight and her friends, dispite that his grandparents were calling for him. When he aprouched them he asked Twilight:

-Alright, so what's the plan?

-The _plan,_ Littlefoot, is for you to stay away.-Twilight whispered, making sure that those little monsters wheren't listening

-Look. They destroyed Saurus Rock already, I'm not going to allow them to destroy my home to.-Littlefoot said in a determined way

-But darling you don't know these creatures like we do. They're very nasty and will even kill you if they get the chance.-Rarity said, trying to convince Littlefoot to stay out of it

-I don't care! I faced creatures worse then these things and nothing has stoped me before from betting them. So wether you like it or not I'm staying and helping. So what's the plan?-Littlefoot said this time in a more serious tone and that's when they all gave up and Twilight began talking:

-Well first we have to get to this Eye of Magnus before the do. Then we'll figure out something.

-But Twilight if they can't find it then how can we?-Pinkie asked

-I know where to begin.-Littlefoot said and Twilight knew exactly what he was talking about

A few minutes later they where closing in to the center of the valley. They where sneaking around, trying hard not to get spoted. Before they could reach the exact center something grabbed Fluttershy by the tail (because she was the last), causing her to yelp and leap a bit forward. When everyone turned around they saw, not changelings, but Littlefoots friends following them. Curious about this he asked them:

-What are you guys doing here? I thought you were all hiding at your sleeping spots.

-Well yeah we where.-Cera began-But once we saw you running of with the ponies we all agreed to follow you guys without being caught.

-Yeah. Besides me no want to be one to tell grownups why you not come back.-said Petrie.

Twilight althought didn't like them tagging along had to coup with it. When they reached the center Spike asked nervously:

-Is this the place?-Littlefoot had a small flashback before he replied:

-Yeah this is it.

-So now what?-Chomper asked

-I've got an idea.-Twilight said after a few seconds

Twilight gestured Littlefoot to come closer and put his head down a bit. After he did so she put her horn onto the top his head, then closed her eyes and began to concentrate. Littlefoot closed his eyes to and after four seconds Twilights horn began to glow and as she was concentrating harder her horn was glowing even brighter. Then in a sudden flash all of them have disappeared, but this little action didn't go annoticed by a serten visitor. As soon as they disappeared they suddenly reappeared in an unfamiliar cave. Then Cera asked:

-What is this place?

-Well if I would know then I wouldn't be asking myself Cera.-Ruby replied

-Well I think we're right under the Great Valley, but still at the center.-Twilight said as she was struggling to get up. This spell, although usually easy, used out most of her energy and left her almost completely exausted. She struggeled to get up on her feat but ended up collapsing, but Littlefoot caught her by putting his long neck under hers. He then lifted her back up and helped her stand up. After a few seconds she was back on her feat and said to him:

-Thanks.-she said with a slight blush on her cheeks

-No problem.-Littlefoot said also having a slight blush on his face

They then noticed the others waiting for them to tell them where to go. Twilight then gestured them to follow her further down the tunnel. They were walking for ten minutes when Petrie then noticed something shining at, what seemed to be the end of the tunnel, and said:

-Looki.

As they looked at that direction they began to aprouch the light source carefully. When they reached the end of the tunnel they saw what was causing the light: they saw a large metallic orb floting a few feet of the ground with a strange cyanic glow as it was covered with fire. It looked like it was made of puzzle pieces and the edge of each piece had a strange glowing writing.

-What is that thing?-Spike and Chomper asked in unison

-If I could guess, then I'd guess it's the…-Ruby began but Rarity finished her sentence

-Eye of Magnus.

-This is it. We found it.-Littlefoot said as he was still amazed by what he was seeing

-And now it's mine!-Chrysalis said as she teleported herself in front of them

-You again?-Cera asked in an angry voice also ready to attack

-Yes it's me again. And thank you finding it for me. Now if you will excuse me.-Chrysalis said as she turned her back to the others.

Her horn then started to glow and as the others looked up they saw a magic wall, with a necromantic green glow, began to lower to block there path. Luckily Twilight and Littlefoot slid across right before the wall could lower complietly. The others however were stuck in the other side and could only watch what's happening. As Chrysalis was about to stab the Eye with the staffs orb end she was then hit by a magic beam right at the back. She screamed in pain before turning around to see Twilight and Littlefoot standing in a battle posision. She then got and angry look on her face and said:

-I'll destroy you little brat for that!

-Not if we stop you first!-Twilight said firing another beam at the changeling queen.

This time though she blocket her attack and started attacking herself by shouting green necromantic beams at the pony and dinosaur. They managed to dodge her attacks and while Twilight was firing Littlefoot was throwing rocks with his tail. The others were watching the action and were cheering for there friends. After five-six minutes Chrysalis had enough. She started to use the power of the staff and shot a beam of cyan energy at Littlefoot causing him to fly to a nearby wall and then collapsing to the ground. Twilight saw this, but as she turned to face her opponent Chrysalis already shot another beam at her causing her to slide a few feat away from her. She then laughed evilly and then Littlefoot raised his head to see what happened. When he saw Twilight on the ground and really hurt he gasped and yelled:

-TWILIGHT!

Chrysalis herd him herself but didn't bother to use any of her magic at him and turned back to her current task. Littlefoot slowly crept to Twilight and tried to wake her up. She raised her head for a bit and made a small smile before closing her eyes and falling out old again. Littlefoot then got a serious look on his face and slowly stood up and went to Chrysalis. As the changeling queen was about to stab the E ye again she was interrupted again by Littlefoot, who jumped on her back and, out of nowhere, bit her on the back of her neck. Chrysalis cried in pain and then somehow shook him of her back. He landed hard on the ground but still stood up. Chrysalis then landed right in front of him and glared him before saying:

-You have interrupted my plans for the last time you little brat!

She began to shoot more green magic beams at him but as he was running he managed to dodge everyone of them. He was running to the wall from his left and still dodging the attacks. As he aproched the rock wall he began to, somehow, run on the wall and when he was right next to Chrysalis he jumped towards her, but instead of getting her, he instead grabbed the staff with his mouth and landed on the ground with his feat. The others just watched in amazment what was going on and there mouths were wide opened at the site. Petrie finally snapped out of it and asked:

-How he do that?

-Ah dunno, but he seems mighty serious right now.-Applejack replied

Littlefoot was now standing right in front of both Chrysalis and the Eye of Magnus with the staff ready to be used. After the hole comosion Twilight slowly rose her head and opened her eyes a bit to see what's going on. Chrysalis then began to hover a few feet of the ground and then told Littlefoot:

-You fool! You think you can use that on me? Only a creature with the knollige of magic can use it! And you can't!

-Maybe not.-Littlefoot mumbled as he was still holding the staff in his mouth-But that doesn't stop me from trying!

As he said that Littlefoot pointed the orb tip of the staff towards Chrysalis and the tip began to glow to everyones surprise. After a few seconds the glow began to grow brighter and since Chrysalis didn't what him to finish her of she fired all of her power towards him. But right on q the staff fired its own energy beam and then the two beams equalized each other. Chrysalis tried her best to push the cyan energy beam away but the power of the staff proved to be to powerful for the changeling queen as the beam began to make its way towards her. Finally, when it hit her Chrysalis was pushed directly to the orb and then electricity began to envelop her and this pinned her tighter to the Eye. She cried out in pain as she said her final word:

-NOOOOOOOOOO!

Then in a bright cyanic flash she just vanished and the Eye began to desintigrate. As the giant metal pieces began to slowly move a few inches away a very bright cyan glow was slowly revealed in the center. As Littlefoot watched the strange core the green wall that kept the others away disappeared and then they slowly moved closer to the core. Applejack Rarity and Fluttershy went to Twilight who was still lying on the ground and was really badly ingured. As they slowly regrupped with the others Littlefoot nervously began to talk to the strange light:

-H-hello?

-Yes?-a voice suddenly came from the light and that really startled everyone

-Uhm, w-who are you?-Littlefoot hesitantly continued

-My name is of no importance. All I want to say is thank you. You have saved me and this world from that wreched queen creature.

-But how could _I_ have defeated her when I don't even know the first thing about magic?

-You may not know magic, but the staff has seen a small, yet strong magic aura inside you and that was enough to use my magic on Chrysalis. You may not know this young one, but you are very strong, wether alone or together with your friends your strong spirit is what keeps you alive and defeets your enemies.

-Wow I didn't even knew that.

-Well it's time for me to leave this world and head for the next one. You may keep the staff and do whatever it is you want. But be sure to behave otherwise the staff will backfire at you.

-W-wait! Can I ask you just one favor please? Can you please fix all the damage these monsters have caused to us?

-Of course my friend.-the voice said and then caused a light explosion sending a huge shock wave out to the valley and beyond it. As the shockwave covered the valley the changelings began to explode leaving small green slime sploghes behind them. And as it reached out into the Mysterious Beyond it fixed Saurus Rock, which was one of the reasons Littlefoot asked the light for help. It even healed Twilight to her full strength and then the Eye of Magnus spoke its last words:

-Well goodbye young one and remember: you will never be alone.-and as it said that the pieces suddenly locked back to there original orb form and the Eye itself caused a massive explosion with an imens blinding light that covered the entire cave along with everyone in it.


	16. Chapter 16 Adventures End

**Chapter XVI:Adventures End**

_Earth Great Valley 65 million years BC_

As Littlefoot slowly opened his eyes he found himself sitting on grass and surrounded by trees, bushes and in the distance the Great Mountain Wall that protects the Great Valley itself. He then slowly raised his head and saw all of his friends slowly regaining counchisness. He slowly got up and he noticed that the Staff of Magnus was right next to him. He didn't bother to figure out why it was there, instead he walked over to Twilight to help her get up. As she did Littlefoot then asked her:

-Twilight are you ok?

-Yeah I'm fine.-she said with a small smile on her face-I think that weird light healed all of my wounds. C'mon, let's wake up the others.

Wakeing everyone up wasn't a quick job; they all felt dizzy and strangely tired, but they all managed to get back up on there feat successfully. When Littlefoot tried to help Cera she spoke:

-Uhh, what happened? Are we dead?

-Actually we're still alive Cera.- Littlefoot said with a little giggle-I guess whatever that light was got us all back up to the valley.

-Yeah, but what happened to it?-Rainbow Dash asked as she stretched her wings

-I don't know, but I think I heard it saying that it has to go to another world.-Twilight said, trying to remember what the light said

-I have heard it to. It really did say that. It did, it did.-Ducky said with Spike nodding in agreement

As soon as they all got up they heard the other dinosaurs calling for them, so they all ran to the direction from which the callings came from; with Littlefoot bringing the staff as well. When they reached there elders the kids were all greated with releaf, joy and love. Then Grandpa Longneck asked them:

-Children, what happened to all of you? We couldn't find you anywhere.

-Yeah. Especially with those monsters on the loose.-Threehorn added-And what was that huge explosion. It seemed to have killed of those things.

-Well-Littlefoot began explaining-Twilight used her magic to get us under the Great Valley and when we got there there was a strange object, called the Eye of Magnus, and that's what that Chrysalis villain wanted. So then Twilight and I fought her, took the staff and used it against was then zapped into the Eye and then she disappeared. Then the Eye opened itself and there was this strange light that talked; and I asked it to fix everything Chrysalis and the changelings may have caused and then it warped us back up here.

Everyone was a bit confused and mostly surprised about what Littlefoot said. Then Threehorn spoke up again:

-So you're telling me that you defeated this Chrysalis character and this Twilight helped, after she brought these things here in the first place?

-She didn't bring the changelings here!-Littlefoot said in a serious and rather protective tone-Those things came here all by themselves! And yes, Twilight did help me beet Chrysalis, after all she and her friends defeated and scared of those three-horned sharpteeth from earlier so they should desirve some respect!-everyone gasped when Littlefoot finished, then he continued in a calmer tone-Sorry.

-It's ok.-said Threehorn in a calm tone aswel

-Uhm, Littlefoot? Can I talk to you for a second?-Twilight asked her friend from behind. They went a bit away from everyone and she began to whisper to him:

-Why did tell them that I helped you zap Chrysalis to the Eye?

-So that everyone would start liking you for a change and not think that you're with those things.-Littlefoot replied in a whisper

-And did you really mean everything you said back there when you yelled at them?

-Well…yeah. I mean if you girls are gone stay here then you should be treated with respect, like everyone else.

-Uh, Littlefoot? I don't think we'll be staying here. I've found out, while I was teaching how to read that book, that the spell that brought us here can also take us back. And with the help of the staff it'll be much easier.

-Oh.-Littlefoot said in a sad tone, which was noticed by Twilight

Twilight then went to her friends and told them about the spell as welland also told them where she will perform it. After a few hours they went back to the same place where they 'landed' when they got here. All of the Great Valley dinosaurs were there to, standing in a circle, watching the ponies as they prepare themselves to get back to Equestria. The gang of 7 was in the center of the circle to, saying there goodbyes to there pony friends. Applejack was with Cera and she told her:

-Well…Ah guess this means goodbye for now sugarcube.

-Yeah I guess.-Cera said, trying not be sappy in front of everyone.

-And remember Cera, always tell the truth to everyone. And don't be afraid or to proud to show some emotion to others, including your friends.

-Oh ok.-Cera said it and then, out of nowhere she hugged Applejack who hugged her back. Then Rainbow Dash spoke to Petrie:

-Well I guess the lessons are over now flyboy.

-No! Not yet. Me still gonna practice.-Petrie told his Pegasus friend-And me also going to practice Rainbow Dashes moves to. Maybe even learn how to perform Sonic Rainboom.

-Ok calm down Petrie, no need to get that far. But how about you practice your bravery? Cause when you attacked that three-horned sharptooth, that took a lot of guts. Kepp practicing and, who knows? Maybe you'll be brave enough someday to even take on a dragon. If they're any of'em out here that is.-after that Rarity was with Ruby, who had her dress in her hands (cause she took it of right when the first ceratosaurus made his appearance) and she handed it over to Rarity and said:

-Here Rarity, take it.

-Oh, no darling, I couldn't. –Rarity told her-I mean it's your dress, I made it for you.

-Yes I know. But I'm a dinosaur, and dinosaurs don't wear clothes. You might be able to use it back in your world. Besides I don't want any farwalkers, that come to the valley, look at me and think that I'm a freak, while I'm wearing it.

-But…oh all right then. I'll take it with me and put it on display at my boutique.-after she took Rubys dress they both hugged each other. Then Fluttershy spoke to Ducky:

-Well, uhm,…I really don't like saying goodbye to a new friend but…

-Do not be sad Fluttershy.-Ducky said to her friend-I'm sure we will meat again someday. Yep, yep, yep.

-Well I guess so.

-And maybe that someday will b be when we may come to your world.

-Well I'm not sure about that. But I guess it never hurts to have a bit of faith in something.-then they both hugged each other while Spike was listening to what Pinkie Pie was saying:

-Well I guess this is it Spike. But don't worry when you guys will come to Ponyville then I'll throw for you guys a welcome party of mine and you'll also taste some of our cupcakes and candies and cakes and…-Spike was listening but he was also eating at the same time so the fact that Pinkie was constantly talking wasn't exactly a problem for him. Then Chomper spoke to Spike:

-Well I think this means goodbye for now Spike.

-Yeah, I guess. But don't worry, I'm sure Twilight will use that spell to help us visit you guys some other time. And don't worry Chomper well always be friends.-after he said that they shouk hands hands and then hugged each other, but then Chomper said:

-Oh yeah. I almost forgot. I gathered some shiny stones for the trip. I case you might get a little bit hungry.-he handed over some white diamonds to his dragon friend and Spike said:

-Thanks buddy.

Twilight and Littlefoot were faceing each other, with the Staff of Magnus standing besides them. There was an awkward silence between them for a moment when Twilight spoke:

-Look Littlefoot I know how you feel right now, but don't worry, I mean, just because we're going back to our world doesn't mean that we're not friends anymore.

-Yeah I know-the young dinosaur finally spoke-but it's just so hard to say goodbye to some new friends.

-I know, I know. But trust me, maybe some day we'll meat again.

-Yeah.-after he said that Twilight hit his left shoulder with her front right hoof and said:

-That's for scaring me.-Littlefoot was a bit confused and rubbed his hurt shoulder but after a second Twilight suddenly nuzzled his left cheek, causing him to blush, and then she said:

-That's for saving me.-after she said that she ended up blushing herself.

After a few seconds Twilight told her friends to come around the staff and she also told her dinosaur friends to back away. After everyone was in there correct posisions and Littlefoot and his friends were standing away from them Twilight gave Littlefoot one last smile before she closed her eyes began to concentrate. After about 5 seconds her horn began to glow along with the staffs orb end and a sudden breaz appeared to blow around the pony circle. The ponies closed there eyes, 'cause they probably could have guessed what was about to come. As the staffs light grew even brighter the sudden breaz began to turn into a rough wind that surrounded the ponies. Then the orb end of the staff began to produce a sort of dome made out of cyan energy, and it began to grow bigger and bigger until it covered eveypony in site. Then after a few moments there was a bright flash of light that almost blinded everyone. Some had to turn away from it while others used there hands to cover there eyes from the light. After exactly 4 seconds the light suddenly faded away and when everybody looked back to the place where the ponies were they were surprised to see that there was no pony there.

Littlefoot and his friends went closer to the site and didn't find there friends or the staff. This only meant that they all got back home safely. After few seconds Littlefoot looked up to the sky and his heart was full of confidence and hope that his new friends made it back home and that they would meet again someday. Who knows? Maybe then the gang of 7 would visit Equestria.

**THE END**

**OR IS IT?**


End file.
